What Goes Around Comes Around
by Stephycats7785
Summary: When Edward is left at the altar and Leah is dumped by the best man they spiral in to depression. What will happen when the two crash in to each other? Will it just be a rebound or will it end up being more?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What Goes Around Comes Around **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Summary: When Edward is left at the altar and Leah is dumped by the best man they spiral in to depression. What will happen when the two crash in to each other? Will it just be a rebound or will it end up being more?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

There are some people in this world who know what they want from the moment they are born and then there are others who drift through life until they find a purpose. Leah Clearwater was the second type of person. She never truly felt like she had a purpose until she and Jacob Black got together. Most of her life she tried to be what people expected of her because she had no clue as to what she wanted to do with her life. Most people would have called her a free spirit and she was cool with that. It was better to be a free spirit than an uptight snob in her opinion.

Edward Cullen was one of the people who had always known what they wanted in life. He'd a set plan from the moment he was born or at least as long as he could remember. He would do well in school and eventually head off to medical school where he would study internal medicine before interning at the same hospital his father worked in Seattle. Then he would marry his high school sweetheart and have two kids. He had been absolutely sure of his plan and it almost happened the way he dreamed until it came to be the day of his wedding.

Everything that had been perfect to his knowledge, but apparently he had been wrong. Edward had been dating Bella Swan since they were freshmen in high school and at the age of 22 he had proposed to her. Two years later at the age of 24 he was he standing inside of the church waiting for his bride to be to walk down the aisle. He smiled at his parents before looking over to where the best man was supposed to be. Where was Jacob at? He should have been there twenty minutes ago and yet he was a no show. When Edward looked around he noticed that Leah was missing as well and he smirked thinking that they had decided on a closet quickie and that what was keeping his friend.

It was when Leah appeared at the back of the church with her makeup smeared and running down her cheeks that he knew something was wrong. She had a letter clutched in her hand the paper tearing slightly from the pressure of her fingers. The Quilette female motioned with her head for him to come to the back of the church. He quickly told his guest there was a delay, but that he would be back in a few moments. Trying to mask his fear he made his way to her and let himself be pulled in to an empty room.

"Leah what is wrong?" He asked taking her hands in his. "Where is Bella and why isn't Jacob here yet? The wedding should have started fifteen minutes ago."

Leah handed him and envelope that had yet to be open, but has his name scrawled across it in Bella's messy handwriting. "I assume it says basically the same thing that the one Jake left me said. There is no easy way to say this so I am just going to be blunt. We have dumped Cullen. I'll leave you read the letter and Alice and I will take care of the guests. Jasper and Emmett are waiting for you in the back to take you home. I'm sorry that this happened to you Cullen."

She was gone before he could reply and Edward wasn't sure why she had been so cold to him. Usually they were fine with each other because they had grown up as friends. What had she meant when she said they had been dumped? Where was Bella? She would never do this to him would she? Still feeling confused about the situation Edward tore open the envelope and pulled out a single slip of paper and the engagement ring he had given to Bella two years ago. He had saved for over a year for that ring.

_My sweet Edward,_

_I wish that I could be telling this to your face, but I couldn't bear it. You know that I love you and I do not want you to doubt that. It's just that you know Jacob and I have always had this unexplainable connection. I really wanted to marry you and I was going to, but then I saw Jacob when he came to wish me luck and I realized that I couldn't do it. Don't blame Jacob for this. It was my idea to run off together. If you are going to be angry at someone then be angry at me. Take care of yourself and maybe one day you will find a woman worthy of wearing your ring. I will call you when we settle down to explain everything. I do love you Edward I just love him more._

_Forever yours,_

_Bella_

The handsome man with bronze hair fell to his knees as he finished the letter. He had always known Bella cared for Jacob, but if she hadn't been sure she could have picked any other day than their supposed to be wedding day. What was he supposed to do now? He'd had a plan and now that plan was shredded to bits. He could feel a scream break from the confines of his throat at he crumbled the paper in in his right fist. If Bella had truly loved him then she hadn't shown it. She had humiliated him and he was not sure if he would ever be able to recover. How do you repair your heart when you no longer have one?

TBC…

**AN: So I had day surgery today and I got this as an idea for a story so I decided to write it. I know exactly what will happen and it will only be between 5 and 10 chapters. I know the introduction was short, but it explains why the story is going to be the way it is. I would love you hear your thoughts so please let me know and this is AH for those who are confused. I recommend listening to what goes around comes around by Justin Timberlake while reading this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah Clearwater wasn't sure how much she had drank since entering the dingy bar on the outskirts of Forks, but she was pretty sure it had to be a high number since the bar tender was looking at her in concern. It was not as if she could blame him because she was pretty sure if she was in his position she'd be worried too especially if a woman in the ugliest bridesmaid gown ever created and a tear stained face had just appeared hours ago and refused to leave. She was also pretty sure the reason he did not tell her to leave was because he feared she would go and do something stupid. The sad part was Leah was pretty sure that if she was forced to leave the bar she may end up doing something stupid because being drunk and depressed wasn't really a great mix, but it was the only thing she could think of doing to try and get rid of her heartache.

What did Bella Swan have that she did not? Why could that skinny bitch with no ass give him that she couldn't? She wasn't prettier than her of that Leah was sure and she wasn't being a bitch when she thought that. It was a known fact that Leah was a beautiful woman even if she may not always agree and Bella Swan was just plain old Bella. The other girl certainly wasn't smarter than Leah. Leah had gotten a scholarship to a college in Seattle where she earned her degree in business so she would be able to run her own publishing company which was doing pretty well. Bella was not a very outgoing person either and would rather stay in than try something new and exciting. When all of that was brought to the table the Quilette woman could not for the life of her understand why Jacob would choose boring over her. She had given him everything and he just threw it back in her face.

Maybe she was not meant to have love in her life. Leah was a firm believer that everything happened for a reason and she may not understand why Jacob left her, but it must have some purpose or else it would not have happened. The only logical reason she could come up with was that fate hated her and did not want her to have happiness in her life. She would just have to roll with fates punches and live the life that was laid out in front of her even if was not the one she had dreamed of having.

Motioning with her hand to the empty glass in front of her when the bartender asked if she needed anything she waited for a fresh shot of Wild Turkey Whiskey and as soon as the glass was set down in front of her she downed it and looked up at the older balding man running the bar. "Just give me the bottle. I'll pay twice what it is worth if you don't ask anymore stupid and pointless questions and just keep it coming."

The bartender nodded and did as requested much to her relief. All she wanted was to be left alone. She did not want to talk about this disaster of day. She didn't want to imagine what Jacob and Bella were most likely doing right at this very moment. Leah most definitely did not want to keep looking towards the door hoping to see her childhood love stride through the door and confess his undying love for her as he begged her forgiveness and told her that Bella had been a mistake. She did not want to picture him pulling out a shiny engagement ring as he proposed to her like she had been thinking he would for months. That is after all what she chalked up all his odd behavior to.

"I'll have a Scotch, no wait, make that a double and be sure to keep them coming." A voice made up of the honey spoke from beside her and caused Leah to jump off of her train of thought.

She hadn't even realized someone had sat down next to her. She was turned to face the stranger to tell him that if he was planning to try and hit on her that he may as well move on to a different target since she wasn't interested when she saw who it was and cursed the heavens above. She couldn't even wallow alone in her misery? She had to be reminded of what happened earlier by the presence of the scorned groom himself Edward fucking Cullen. Couldn't the bronze haired male find some other bar to mope around in? This was her place and she had been here first.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped knowing that he was probably as miserable as she was and she should play nice, but she was in no mood to play nice. Leah was hurting and she wanted to someone as badly as she'd been hurt. "I thought you'd be hunting down your runaway bride with your tail between your legs and begging her to come home by now."

Edward sighed and rolled his neck. He had known when he came looking for her that she would not be happy to see him and starting an argument with her would get him nowhere so as much as he wanted to scream at her he held it inside. "I would ask how you are, but that much is obvious. I came here looking for you actually. Rose and Alice where worried about you and I needed to get away from all the pitying looks so I volunteered to play search dog and find the missing bridesmaid. I went to three other bars before I came here."

Leah let her head roll to the side as she laid her cheek against the cool wood of the bar. "Well you succeeded in your task and now you can leave. As you can see I am having a merry old time and I do not need a baby sitter."

"You and I are going to leave together." He replied running his fingers in his messy copper colored hair. "I know that you are hurting Leah and I feel your pain, but drowning your sorrows is not going to do any good. It won't bring Jacob Black and all it will accomplish is giving you a massive hangover in the morning. Now come on I am going to take you home."

"Oh no you are not." She hissed narrowing her eyes at him and raising her head quickly regretting it instantly when the entire room started to spin. "I like it here and I don't want to leave."

He smirked at her behavior even though he found it anything other than amusing. "Who said I was giving you choice? Don't make me drag your ass out of here because I will. Jake wouldn't want you to do this and you know it."

"I could give a flying fuck what Jacob bloody Black would want and if you try to drag me out of here I'll scream rape." She countered crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess we are doing this the hard way then." He sighed and dropped a pile of bills on the counter to both Leah's tab and his. In the next second he had Leah thrown over his shoulder as he walked briskly out of the bar and towards his car which happened to be parked across the street. "I warned you Leah."

"I hate you!" She screamed flailing her legs and swinging her arms violently as she tried desperately to escape his grasp. "This is your entire fault! If you had made her happy then she wouldn't have needed Jake and he would still be here with me! I loved him and she took him away and it is your entire fault. I hate you Cullen I fucking hate you!"

Edward could feel tears gather in his eyes as he set Leah down on her feet so that he could get his keys from his back pocket. He knew he should probably keep his mouth shut and yet he could not do it. She was pushing him he couldn't take it anymore. He had been through hell and he did not need her unloading her baggage on him right now. "Don't you think I know that? I have been trying to see what I did wrong ever since you gave me that letter in the church! I had my heart broken as well you know. You are not the only person who is hurting! I was supposed to be on my honeymoon by now. I was supposed to be celebrating the first day of the rest of my life, but I don't get to do that and on top of that I couldn't even go home to try and process everything because I had to come looking for your drunk ass! You're angry and hurt, but I am too and I would appreciate it if you didn't fucking take your anger out on me because I don't need one more thing on my plate right now. For the record I am not overly fond of you in this moment either so gets the fuck over it or let me take you home so I don't have to hear you're bitching because it's not something I am in the mood to deal with."

Leah was fuming and barely realized that he had grabbed her and spun them so she was pressed up against the back door of his car. Both of them were breathing harshly and glaring the other down as if they wished they would die right there on the spot. She let her eyes roam the length of his face until her gaze landed on his lips and before either of them knew what was happening there lips had crashed together in a violent display of passion. His teeth sank in to her bottom lip drawing blood and her sharp talon like finger nails dug in to his scalp when she wound her fingers tightly in his copper hair. They both knew this was wrong and that they should stop, but at the same they couldn't because it was something they needed.

Edward unlocked the back door with one hand which he thought was pretty talented considering he was still kissing Leah as she sucked his tongue in to her mouth. Once the door was the open he cupped her ass with both of his hands as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they tumbled in to the back seat with him sprawled out on top of her. Her hands immediately went to his belt buckle as his went to the zipper of her yellow dress yanking it down so hard he heard it snap indicating it's break.

"I don't have protection." He muttered as he pressed kisses down her throat. "I wasn't expecting for this to happen. Usually I am prepared since Bella never took precaution and it was left to me."

"Don't say her name!" Leah growled as she tore his tux jacket and shirt from his shoulders not bothering to undo the buttons. "You don't have to worry about protection because I am on the pill anyways. Jacob never liked wearing a condom because he said it was uncomfortable. Now that we have that covered shut the fuck up and fuck me already before the alcohol wears off and I change my mind. I don't want to talk I want to fuck."

The bronze haired male that he didn't need to be told twice and so he shut his mouth and put it to better use by leaving painful little love bites up down the smooth flesh of her throat. His hands traveled up her caramel covered thighs as he left red lines from where his finger nails dug in to her skin. Soon the dress had been pulled up over her head and discarded to the floor leaving her in only a silver thong. The dress had been strapless and she hadn't worn a bra.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He breathed as she reached her warm hand in to his trousers and cupped his manhood. He groaned when he felt her place his tip at her entrance. "Tell me how you want it."

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream." She hissed raising her right leg and placing her foot against the headrest of the driver's side seat. "I want you to fuck me so hard I forget him."

"I think I can do that." Edward told her before sliding in to her warmth. She had already been wet and so he had not needed to prepare her. He didn't bother being gentle with her either because this wasn't about being gentle. It was about and frustration and taking it out on the other.

"Harder!" Leah gasped as he thrust in to her as hard as possibly could. She raked her nails down his back feeling blood coat her finger tips, but she didn't care and he did not seem to care either.

"Bite me." He pleaded with her as they trust against each other so hard it was obvious they would both be bruised when this was done. "I can't come unless you bite me hard. You need to draw blood or else it won't work."

"Pull my hair." Leah told him as she complied to his wished and bit him so hard on the collarbone that she felt the flesh tear beneath her teeth. She felt her inner walls clench as he roughly pulled her causing her to scream. They climaxed together and yet they both knew they were nowhere near done. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours is closer." He replied as he pulled out and stuffed himself back in to his pants.

"My place it is then." Leah smirked deciding to remain naked as he climbed in to the driver's seat. "You better hurry or I may get bored back here and start entertaining myself."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and in the next chapter the sex is continued and it will be more detailed. This was just a quick moment in the back of his car. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter and as you can see my writers block is going away slowly so woohoo!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward thought his head was going to explode from information and pleasure overload. Once had gotten to Leah's apartment and she slipped her dress on so she would be able to get upstairs without giving her neighbors a show they had started going at it again. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped and the only way to deal with all the shit they had been through was by fucking it away and at the moment neither of them really minded too much. They both needed someone and it worked well to use the other because this way nobody would get confused or hurt because they thought emotion was involved in this. It was a physical thing plain and simple.

Leah pushed Edward in to her bedroom as the yellow dress she had been wearing fell to the floor thanks to the broken zipper. She made sure to pull his hands down around his ankles as she got on her knees. Jacob had never really been in to getting blow jobs which in the Quilette females mind sucked since she was really good at it or so she had been told. She was kind of hoping the usually snobbish Edward wouldn't have a problem with her going down on him. Once she had settled on her knees and pulled his member from his boxer shorts she gave it a few hard strokes. If the sex in the back of his stupid shiny Volvo had told her anything it was the fact that Edward Cullen liked to play a little rough and that actually turned her on more than she thought it would. Leah really never had considered him the type and knowing that he was sent her hormones in to overdrive.

Edward gripped the edge of the bed tightly crinkling the sheet between his fingers as he watching Leah Clearwater of all people getting ready to give him a blow job. Bella had never really been in to blowjobs, though she did it to make him happy. Eventually he had told her not to worry about it because he would rather not have one at all than have the worst BJ ever given. It was better to imagine getting one because at least in his fantasies Bella could actually give a decent on. Right now though he did not have to fantasize and in none of his fantasies had he ever pictured Leah Clearwater on knees in front of him. When her warm mouth wrapped around his tip he thought for sure he would come like some adolescent teen boy. It was only made worse by the fact that Leah seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. The sounds she made in the back of her throat as she took him deeper in to her mouth and throat had him on edge and before Edward realized what he was doing he had his fingers gripped tightly in her hair though he did not push her head down since he feared she would bite him or something.

The russet skinned female ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft and scraped her teeth along the top and felt him jump as he almost pulled out of her mouth. Leah smirked as best she could and set the palms of her hands flat against his thighs scraping her fingernails along the pale flesh there. He moaned and tightened his grip on her hair. She was going to suck until he came which it appeared as if would be soon, but Edward set his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. He did not want to come so early in the game.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs." His voice was husky with lust when he spoke watching as she did what he ordered.

As soon as Leah was sprawled on her bed he crawled between her legs and was happy to realize she was already wet for him. Grabbing her left leg he placed the heel of her foot against his shoulder and lowered his head to her wet center. He placed a soft kiss right on her clit and felt the muscles in her thighs tighten before relaxing. Rolling his tongue against her clit he slipped one finger inside of her and curled it upwards which earned him a muffled scream as she reached over to grab one of her fluffy pillows and place it over her mouth so that she would not wake up her neighbors. Happy with her reaction he repeated the process a few times using slow and lazy movements. He was in no rush and he kind of wanted to torture her with the slow burn. Every so often he would place a kiss against the inside of her knee to further the torture.

"I love the things you can do with your mouth." Leah muttered not really realizing she had spoken aloud and at the same time not really caring.

The bronze haired male could not help, but replying to what she said with a wicked smile as he pulled away his lips dripping with her juices. "And here I thought you hated me. Isn't that what you said earlier?"

She glared at him and grabbed a fistful of his hair yanking him up her body. "Don't get the two things confused Cullen. I hate you with everything I am, but your mouth makes me happy when it isn't used for talking. Now are you going to shut up and fuck me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." He told her before his brow crinkled when something occurred to him. "Well actually you do need to ask me twice. You didn't say please and if you don't ask nicely my dick, mouth, and the rest of me are going to leave and that means you will have to suffer."

Leah narrowed her eyes because she was not a person who said please for anything, but her body was screaming at her to say it just so he would get to it and she couldn't say no to her bodies needs no matter how much she wanted to just to prove to Edward that she didn't need him. "Please shut the fuck up and fuck me?"

His smile threatened to split his face in half. "That's a good girl. You see what being nice can do for you?"

Without another word he rolled them so that she would be on top of him. He had a thing for letting a woman be on top because he loved to watch every expression which passed on their face. Leah did not need a second invite and within a second she had slammed down on to him as far as he would go. Her hips rolled causing them both to groan at the pleasurable feeling. They set a slow and steady pace never taking their eyes off of the other, Leah because she had never seen green eyes quite like him. She had always been fascinated with his eyes and yet she would never tell him because it would only boast his ego and he had a large enough one as it was. Edward on the other hand loved her eyes because they were such a dark brown they could almost be described as black. Sometimes he felt as if they were the gateways to another world and if he looked long enough maybe he would be transferred to one of them.

Reaching up Edward pinched her left nipple and twisted it slightly causing her buck against him which is what he had been hoping for. He slowly raised his head and caught her other bud in his mouth and lightly scrapped his teeth against it causing a similar reaction from her. The expression on her face was one of pure bliss and he was happy that for the time being he could keep her mind off of Jacob. To be truthful since he had picked Leah up at that dingy bar Bella barely crossed his mind unless she was brought up in conversation and that was a good thing because he feared if he thought about his ex he would have some sort of mental breakdown. It was nice to have this distraction even if he knew that it couldn't last forever and they would have to deal with reality sooner or later.

"I need more Cullen." Leah mumbled as her nails dug in to his chest painfully. "I need-"

"I know what you need." He assured her as he switched their positions so that they were both lying on their sides with him behind her. He swung his left leg up and over her waist as he slid in to her from behind and his right hand rested on her stomach as he started to thrust in to her while leaving little kisses on her neck.

Leah felt her eyes flutter open and shut as they moved together. She brought both of her hands down and twined them with the one he had resting on her stomach. She could feel how close they both where and part of her did not want this to end because then the truth of why they were doing this in the first place would come back to haunt her and yet she knew this could not last forever. With one final thrust Edward exploded inside of her and their joined hands came down to her center and rubbed her clit furiously so that her climax came as well. Both of their heads twisted around so they could share one last passionate kiss as their orgasms finally came to an end.

After he pulled out of her he slid off the bed not saying a word since he had no idea what to say and started to slide his pants on. Leah sat up and looked at him. "So is that what I was? Just a fuck and now you are going to leave and pretend it never happened?"

The copper haired male frowned and turned around to face her. "I thought this is what you wanted. I didn't think you would want me to stick around and cuddle."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She snapped and rolled on her side away from him. He could see that she was shaking as she tried to contain her sobs.

With a sigh Edward let his pants fall to the floor as he climbed back in to the bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He smoothed the hair away from her neck. "I don't want to be alone tonight either Lee. You know it is okay to ask me to stay because you just want to be held."

She sniffled and turned around to face him. "I don't want or need anything from you, but if you don't want to be alone then feel free to stick around, but if you hog the covers I am pushing your pale ass to the floor and that is where you will stay for the rest of the night."

They both laughed and clung to the other for the mere comfort of having someone. It was better than being alone and at least if they had the other they knew nobody would ask stupid questions about if they were alright or not. Neither of them were alright and yet for the first time since receiving the letters from the people they had loved the most they both thought that maybe there was a shred of hope they would be okay one day in the far off future. Hope was better than having nothing at all and after everything they deserved to cling to this one small hope. As sleep took over both of them silently thanked the Fates for sending the other to them even if only for only one night.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I thought that it came out alright. Let me know if you all like this or not since you know that I love hearing your thoughts. I thought that this worked well for the story and the next chapter will skip ahead a few months.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been three months since Bella had abandoned Edward at the altar with Leah's at the time boyfriend Jacob Black. Things were not perfect by any means for either Leah or Edward and yet they had found a way to forget their pain for brief moments. Both of them knew that it probably wasn't healthy to fuck each other on a regular basis just so that they could feel something other than heartache, but it is the only thing that seemed to work. It wasn't as if they were keeping it a secret either. Leah had been the one to suggest that if they were going to keep this up they needed to be open about it since they had dealt with enough lies for the rest of their lives and the copper haired male could not disagree with her.

Of course not everyone was happy with the arrangement. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Seth, Embry, and Jasper all feared that by doing this they would only cause themselves more pain in the future, but since they could not tell him how to live their lives they simply had to deal with it and hope for the best. Alice, Emmett, Paul, Jane, Demetri, and Quil were just happy that the pair seemed somewhat happy when together. They did care who did who as long as their friends weren't moping around over lost lovers who didn't deserve them in the first place. All anyone really wanted was for both Leah and Edward to find happiness and if they found even a fraction of it with the other then that was the way it had to be.

Nobody had heard from Jacob or Bella other than Charlie Swan who had called Edward and asked that he bring Bella's belongings to the house. He also asked his daughters ex fiancée to get ahold of Leah and have her gather up Jacob's things as well since he was too frightened to call her. That is why Edward was waiting for Leah to show up with his ex-friends stuff so they could bring it to Charlie's place. The sooner it was out of here then the fast they could start to move on which was good in his book. Edward hated having constant reminders of Bella in his apartment everywhere he looked and to be rid of it would be a huge relief.

A bang on his door alerted him to the fact the Quilette female had finally arrived. Rushing to the door he opened to find Leah standing there with two extremely heavy looking boxes in her arms. As soon as she stepped inside she dropped the boxes to the floor not really caring if anything was broken or not. "I forgot how much shit he left lying around my apartment. I donated his clothes to the Salvation Army and I sold his baseball cards for a nice amount of money which is going to pay for a little vacation for me. He owes me that much at the very least. All this other junk I couldn't even pawn so he gets it back. He should be happy I just don't fucking burn all of it."

Edward smirked as he placed the two boxes next to five that held Bella's belongings including the ring she had given back to him. He had no need for it and he wanted it out of his house. "I gathered all of her stuff last night and now I finally have closet space again. Charlie called and said that he needs to talk to us so if we are going to do this we should probably do it soon. Are you sure you can do this Lee because I can go alone if you would rather not go."

The tanned woman shook her head as she reached in to one of the boxes and pulled out a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Opening the bottle she took a large swig before handing it off to Edward who took a large gulp as well. "I forgot he had the bottle and since I bought for it he is not getting it back. I can do this Cullen I just needed a bit of liquid courage and I thought you might as well. Since it seems your ex-bitch had a bunch of shit it looks as if we are taking my truck, but you are going to be paying for gas because it is not cheap and I don't have extra money to throw around like some people with weird hair and crooked smile."

"I was going to offer anyways and since I paying for the gas I get to drive. I really do not fancy the idea of dying in a fiery crash Clearwater." He told her as he picked up one of the boxes that held some of Bella's clothes and CD's. He froze in the middle of picking it up as pain exploded in his chest. He really hadn't thought it would be this hard to let go of her material belongings and yet it was much harder than he had anticipated. It was almost like saying goodbye to her all over again and for the briefest of moments he wasn't sure if he could go through that painful moment again.

"Cullen?" Leah called out gently when she noticed him freeze. She'd had a similar experience earlier and so knew exactly what he was feeling. Striding over to him she cupped his face between her hands and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss which snapped him out of his momentary grief causing him to drop the box and drag her against his body. After a few minutes of tongue fucking they pulled apart and she pressed her for-head against his with a small smile. "Don't go all zombie mode on me Cullen. Remember Bella chose to leave you and Jacob chose to leave me. We didn't do anything wrong and the sooner we drop this shit off to Charlie the sooner we can move on with our lives without them. Remember after we slept together for the first time? We both made a promise to make sure we lived our lives to the fullest and show them that we are stronger than they are. We swore we should them how tough we are by not breaking because of what they did to us. I am still holding you to that promise and if you break it then you never get to see me naked again and we both know how much you enjoy it when I do my sexy dance for you."

He laughed and nodded before kissing her once more and helping her load her death trap, as he affectionately called her beat up old truck, with all the boxes before taking the keys from her and hopping in to the driver's seat. The drive from his apartment to Charlie Swan's place was not a very long one and the pair remained silent since they were both lost in their own thoughts. Edward did reach over to squeeze her hand to let her know he was here for her and she squeezed back as a way to thank him. They didn't need words right now and the silence was a welcome treat anyways.

Once they arrived at Bella's father's home he was waiting outside. He'd set up lawn chairs and the told both Edward and Leah that whatever he was about to tell them had to be bad. He must fear a bad reaction from Leah and didn't want her inside of the house when she lost her temper and he was pretty sure that she would. After the boxes had been unloaded and carrying in to the entry he motioned for them to sit in the empty lawn chairs which they did after looking to the other nervously. Neither of them really wanted to deal with anymore shit today since it had been hard enough as it was, but apparently Charlie would not wait to tell them whatever it was he thought they should know.

The older man cleared his throat nervously. He wasn't exactly sure how to word what needed to be said. He had always liked Leah and Edward and he thought what Bella and Jacob had done was shitty, but on the other hand Bella was his daughter he supported her in whatever decision made her happy. Finally he figured it best to just say the words quickly and get it out there instead of lingering because it was like pulling off a band aid. If he did it quick then perhaps the pain wouldn't linger. "I know this is probably the last place you want to be and I cannot blame you for feeling that way. I would never have asked you to come over if I didn't think you needed to hear this from someone close to you and your families. I would have picked up their things, but it is not right that my daughter and Jacob don't feel the need to tell you the news and wasn't going to let you hear about it through the grape vine."

Leah tensed and stretched her hand out for Edward to take which he did. If Charlie was this upset them it couldn't be anything good. "Charlie, while I may not be the biggest fan of your daughter right now or my douche of an ex for that matter I appreciate that you feel the need to tell us face to face whatever is on your mind. Please just tell us what it is you brought us here for."

The Chief of police nodded and set his hands in his lap. "First of all I want both you and Edward to know that if you ever need anything I am here for you kids. I've known you both since you were in diapers and I consider you family. _Nothing _is ever going to change that. Now what I wanted to tell you is that Jacob and Bella recently came to visit me and I was informed that I am going to be a grandfather. Edward before you ask the baby is Jacob's and yes Bella was pregnant while she was with you, but she is sure the baby is Jacob's and that is part of the reason they ran off together. Jake did not want his baby raised by another man and Bella couldn't bear the thought of getting rid of the baby. I also thought you should be prepared because they have decided to come home. They want to raise the baby here and I didn't think it fair for you to find out on your own."

Edward felt as if he were choking on air. Bella had been cheating him and she was pregnant? Why hadn't she told him? If she was afraid that he would make her give up the baby then she obvious did not know him that well at all. He would have willingly raised the baby as his or if Jacob had preferred he would have let Jake be in his child's life as he was sure Leah would have done because she may be a bitch at times, but she was not heartless nor was she outright cruel. Leah would have wanted to be a part of his child's life. Without so much as a word to Charlie or Leah the bronze haired male stood up and walked off in the direction of the woods behind Charlie's house. He needed to think and clear his head and he did not want to take his anger out on Charlie who had been kind enough to be honest with him and Leah.

Leah stood up as well and looked over at Charlie who appeared about ready to cry for the both of them. "He isn't upset with you Chief. Thank you for being honest with us. For what it is worth I do hope the child is born healthy because as much as I hate its parents the baby did nothing wrong. You'll be a great grandfather Charlie I have faith in that. I have always considered kind of a step-father and I am just sorry I won't be making you a grandfather. I am going to make sure he is alright and thank you again for being honest."

Once she had shared a hug with her deceased father's best friend she went in search of Edward and she did not have to look very far to find him. He was in the woods near an old oak that he, Leah, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had carved their names in to when they were kids. Leah came to stand next to him and set her head on his shoulder as she trailed her warm fingers over each carved letter of each name.

"It should be me planning this child's life with her. It was _supposed _to be me." He mumbled sinking to the ground with Leah falling with him since he had wrapped his arms around her. "I had my entire life planned out and now _nothing _is going according to plan. What am I supposed to do now? I am sure they will be back soon and I am nowhere near ready to face them."

Leah hummed as she thought for a moment. "Well you know how I sold all his baseball cards so I could take a vacation? Why don't you tag along? I mean it would be a fun way to tell them fuck you and plus it wouldn't be our own money we were wasting. I was thinking of going to Vegas for a week or two and trying my luck at the Casinos. Do you want to come with me? I could use the company."

Edward smiled the best he could in this given situation and kissed her cheek. "I'd love to go with you Leah. Can we leave tonight? I say the sooner we get out of here the better. Viva Las Vegas baby!"

TBC…

**AN: Hey all I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. There are only a few chapters left and if you have noticed my muse is kind of stuck on this story. I thought that this chapter came out alright and I hope you agree. I would love to hear your thoughts and I wanted to thank you all who favorite, put on alerts, and reviewed for this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

True to Edwards demands he and Leah had left that very night on the first flight to Vegas they could find. They had of course told their families they would be gone for a week or so in order to make sure they wouldn't worry, but they kept the location secret because they did not want to risk unexpected company showing up and ruining their fun. So far they had been there for three days and it had been a blast. The pair was staying at the Hilton and spent the first night checking out different Casino's and Leah had won five grand on her first spin at one of the slot machines. The second night they had explored some of the sights like a few shows and night clubs to which both enjoyed more than they would ever let on. The Quilette female had even made a joke about Edward becoming a show girl because he had such a baby face and the bronze haired male was not amused at her comment and spent the next hour looking in every reflective surface to make sure he still looked manly and that only caused Leah's amusement to grow.

Today was their third day in Vegas and for some reason Leah didn't seem to be very cheery. She was quiet as they had dinner in the hotel's restaurant and didn't even crack a smile when a few cross dressers made a pass at Edward. It was almost as if a dark cloud had settled over her and nothing her companion did seemed to cheer her up. He was actually growing quite concerned when she started to cry in the middle of the meal. There had been no warning of any kind. One minute he was talking about what they should do after dinner and in the next she was sobbing with her head in her hands.

"Hey beautiful what is wrong?" He asked shooting out of his chair and coming to crouch down next to her as his meal rest on his plate forgotten for the moment. "Don't tell me this is about Jacob. You were fine yesterday and remember we promised this trip would have no tears."

Leah continued to sob even though she wiped at her eyes angrily. She didn't want to feel this way. The reason she had taken this trip in the first place was to get away from everything and not allow it follow her and yet somehow all of her baggage seemed to have bought a ticket on a connecting flight so it could torture her in Vegas on what was supposed to be a fun trip. Plus she was ruining Edward's trip by making him worry and she didn't want that. He had been so upset after talking to Charlie and all she wanted was to make him happy and she would fail if she couldn't get her act together.

"It's not about Jake really." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her napkin. "It is basically a mix of everything coming together. Tomorrow would be Jacob and I's anniversary and odd on top of that today is the anniversary of my father's heart attack plus because fate hates me it is my birthday. Jacob and I usually celebrate it together because nobody else ever remembers other than Seth, but now Jacob isn't here and I am a year older and look at my life. What have I accomplished Cullen? I'm a single woman running from her problems."

The male with copper hair took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles. "Well I am here with you now and I swear that I won't ever forget your birthday. You should have told me everything that bothering you Lee. You know that I care about you and if something was on your mind you should have mentioned it earlier. The only thing you have accomplished is making my plan even harder."

Her nose crinkled as a look of confusion crossed over her features. "What craziness are you talking about now?"

"Well it is your birthday and I refuse to let you mope around on your special day so it is my mission to make what is left of your birthday the best day you have ever experienced and if you'd told me sooner I would have had more time to plan and now I am basically working spontaneously. Now come on we have time to make up since it is already late afternoon. I am taking you to get pissed drunk because that is a birthday tradition my brothers and I have indulged in for years. I will get you so drunk you won't know left from right and what better place to do this than Vegas the city that never sleeps. It is also known as the city of sin in an ironic twist." Grabbing her hand he pulled Leah to her feet and paid the check as quickly as he could. He meant what he said about making this birthday memorable for her.

"Do you know everything?" She mumbled watching him leave a tip before dragging her off to parts of the city they had yet to explore. "Also if this is the city of sin then shouldn't you like explode upon entering or whatever since you pride yourself on being a prude?"

"Maybe I'm a bad boy underneath it all." He joked as they hailed a cab and he directed the driver to take them to the closest bar that wasn't a dump because he really did not fancy the idea of being mugged and murdered on Leah's birthday.

The tanned woman next to him laughed as she twined their fingers together. "Right and I am the virgin Mary. I don't think you have one bad bone in your body. You need to leave being bad to the professionals such as myself. I'll have you know that I actually have a record I got before my eighteenth birthday. It was Quil and Emmett's fault actually. They dared me to flash a car and of course the man in that car had to be our beloved Chief of Police and his riding buddy was my father. I don't think I am ever going to live that down."

"I stole the principles car once on a dare." He chimed in not wanting to seem boring or anything. For some reasons he cared about what Leah thought of him. "I took it around the block and had it washed before returning it, but still I stole his car."

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head with a laugh. When she spoke her words were filled with sarcasm."Oh what a gangster you are. Everyone watch out or Edward Cullen may steal your car to have it cleaned. He must be the most dangerous criminal I have ever met."

000000000000

An hour later Edward had succeeded in task of having Leah totally smashed and as a bonus he couldn't tell left from right either. They just finished doing Jello shots off of each other and had moved on to shots of Tequila complete with the worm at the bottom. Vegas bartenders did not do anything half assed. Leah was watching the worm in the bottom of her glass contemplating or on whether or not she was going to eat it. From the corner of her eye she caught site of the connecting chapel this bar had and watched as a young couple kissed and exchanged rings. "You know I really thought he was going to propose to me. I never really have been interested in marriage and then Jacob and I got together and I could actually see myself having a life with him you know? I wanted the whole big deal. I wanted the white dress, the flowers, the bridesmaids, flower girls, and even the white church. I had never even thought about getting married before and yet with Jake it's all I really wanted with him. I could've made him happy you know. We were happy as far as I knew. Like I have been over it a thousand times in my head and I can't pinpoint when I stopped being enough for him. It makes me wonder if I was ever enough in the first place."

Edward's green eyes softened as he placed his hand over hers. "I do the same thing all the time when I think about Bella. I don't understand what I wasn't giving her that he could. I did everything to make her happy and she told me that she was happy. She never gave me any indication of being anything other than intensely happy. She is the one who pushed to have the wedding sooner than I'd originally intended. Sometimes I think the only reason she wanted to get married was because she thought it would bring us closer together. I only wish that she had told me how torn up she felt inside. I thought we were stronger than that, but apparently I was wrong. Right now we would be getting back from our honeymoon. We had planned to take three month's to travel the world and see exotic places. Leah for what it is worth I never would have given you up if you were my girl. Jacob is a blind idiot and I told him as much when we started high school and he had a silly crush on Bella. It's about the same time I had a crush on you, but Bella asked me out and Jacob moved on to you. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had just told you how I felt. Where do you think we would be right now?"

The tanned beauty shrugged as she looked over at the newly married couple in the chapel. "Maybe we would be where they are right now. They look so happy don't they? I wish I could be that happy even if only for a moment."

"Well who says we can't be?" Edward replied finishing his shot and downing the worm as she did the same. He pulled her up in to a standing position and pulling her towards the chapel. "What do you say Lee do you want to get hitched? It's not like we aren't already fucking and we get along just fine. Besides can you imagine what Bella and Jacob will think when we get back and are married?"

Leah let him pull her in to the chapel. She had just about enough to drink that she agreed him. What harm could it do and it would piss Jacob the fuck off. Plus she and Edward did get along and it wasn't as if she had any other suitors. "Alright Cullen I am going to say yes. I'll marry your annoying ass."

Edward broke in to a grin as they entered the chapel and he told the guy dressed as Elvis that they wanted to get married. The guy already had a marriage license ready and so they didn't have to wait. It looked as if by the end of the night they would be the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and even though it was unexpected it wasn't entirely unwanted at least not on Edward's side. "I promise that you won't regret this Lee and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I am never going to break your heart and as long as we are married I will never even look at another woman. I think I am falling for you Leah Clearwater soon to be Cullen. I promise to love you every moment of forever. You won't regret marrying me and I'll be a better husband that Jacob could ever dream of being."

She nodded with a small smile. It didn't surprise her that she was doing this because she was impulsive, but what did surprise her was the fact Edward had come up with the idea. "Well I suppose since we are already doing it on a regular basis that tying the knot isn't a huge step. It's also a good thing I am not wearing white. Oh we are going to need a witness!" She paused and called out to the bartender. "Hey baldy get your ass over here because you are going to be witness to our blessed union or whatever you want to call it!"

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I need to know if actually want to see the marriage and wedding night or if you want me to skip to the next morning. Let me know what you want to see and oh I may not post for a few days because my birthday is Saturday and I have relatives coming tonight.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Being married by Elvis had never really been a part of Edward's plans, but he couldn't say that he hated this spontaneous wedding was happy the way it was. The pair had asked for fifteen minutes to prepare and by the time Leah had joined him at the altar Edward had absolutely no more doubt about this wedding. She looked beautiful with little white flowers in her hair that the Elvis preacher's wife had put in for her. She wasn't wearing a wedding dress, but he was not in a tux and so that did not even matter really. Jeans and a t-shirt for him seemed more fitting anyways and she looked stunning in her little black dress.

They stood face to face as the preacher talked about love and commitment. Leah locked eyes with him and mouthed 'are you sure' to which he simply nodded. He had never been surer about anything in his life and that was something since usually he was never happy if everything wasn't planned out in advance months ahead. Maybe living in the moment wasn't as bad as he had first thought. If living in the moment with the Quilette female always ending like this then he was pretty sure that he would be more spontaneous in the future.

"You have both requested that you say your own vows and now is the time for that before you exchange rings." The gray haired Elvis smiled as he looked down at the young couple. He had seen many people pass through his chapel and for the most part he didn't think many of the couples would make it, but on rare occasions he would get a special pair that he could just sense were meant for each other and he felt that with this couple. It was on nights such as this that he didn't feel stupid for dressing as Elvis on a daily basis. People like Leah Clearwater and Edward Cullen made his life a little brighter.

The bronze haired male decided he would go first. Publish speeches didn't bother him and for the last fifteen minutes he had been practicing his vows while the wannabe Elvis listened and gave him pointers. Edward could have used the vows he'd written for Bella, but that felt wrong and so he had come up with new ones. This was one of the few times he was pleased he had such a way with words. "Leah Layla Clearwater I _never _thought you and I would be where we are and yet I cannot say that I haven't thought about in the past. You know as well as everyone that I like to have things planned to a t and yet when it comes to you I am never prepared. You are always surprising me beautiful girl, but only in the best of ways. You turn my life upside down like a hurricane bursting in to town, but now that I stand here in front of you at this exact time and place I know it is _exactly _what I needed. You spun my world on its axis Leah and I will spend the rest of my life repaying you for that favor. Only _you _would be able to get me in to a chapel being married by the King himself. I couldn't have planned a more perfect moment if I tried. I wrote these vows in like ten minutes, so I am going to keep it short, but I promise to always make sure I put you first because you deserve it. You deserve the world on a platter and I will do the best job I can in making sure that happens. I have no regrets about this and I never well I promise you that as well."

Leah smiled as she wiped away a stray tear her hands still holding both of his as her turn came up. "Damn I always cry at weddings! You think your vows were short then wait until you hear mine. I am not a poet when it comes to words or anything so bear with me as I stumble my way through this for you. You know I hate public speeches, but I promise not to throw up on you like I did when we were in eighth grade and I puked all over Mr. Morrison's new shoes when he make me read my Civil War paper out loud. Anyways back to what I was saying I don't want to drift off topic. You're annoying with weird hair and a goofy smile and when you laugh you snort even though you to try cover it up. You hog the covers when you stay over and you always have the shower at the point of boiling and I fear that one day my skin is going to boil off, but I don't complain because you bitch worse than a girl if the water is too cold. You eat disgusting foods like bologna and peanut butter mixed together, but then you go around and does something so sweet it makes me forget all your bad habits. My promise to you is to be the best wife I am capable of being by ignoring all the weird things you do and supporting you no matter what."

The preacher and his wife had to hide their giggles when they heard her vows. She was a firecracker that one. The boy she was with had been keep a close eye on her. "Now it is time for the rings."

Edward closed his eyes for a second before he reached up behind his neck and unclasped a chain around his neck. He pulled the silver chain out in front of him and Leah could clearly see a beautiful engagement ring. It was made of emerald and gold and it looked like antique old. There were silver vines wrapped around the band. With his crooked smile the bronze haired male slipped the ring on her finger. "This was my grandmother's ring. She gave it to me when I was seventeen and told me I would know the right woman to give it to and she was right. There was a reason I never gave it to Bella. This ring has always been for _you _Lee and nobody else. I always wore it close to my heart and now I give it to you to protect. My grandmother would be proud of my choice."

Her eyes filled with tears she somehow managed to hold back. She wished she had something so sweet and sentimental to give him, but her mother had her father's ring as it should be and one day she would give it to Seth. "I don't have a ring to give you."

This is when the preacher's wife stepped up with a little black velvet box. "Actually I was talking to my husband while you were getting ready and we would like you to have our son's wedding band. He and his wife were tragically killed in a skiing accident and we have did not have the heart to sell their rings or anything. Their daughter has her mother's ring and we have our sons. You remind me a lot of them and we agreed you should have this. My son would want you to have this and his name was Edmond so the E inscribed on the inside fits well all things considered. Please don't say no dearies. I have seen so many people come in here and marry on a whim or a drunken moment, but with you two I can see that it will last and you deserve to have a memorable ring."

Leah nodded and took the offered box as she opened it, both she and her husband to be gasped at the beauty of the ring. It was a simple silver band, but carved in to the metal was little elegantly drawn roses. On the inside the words "E you and I together forever' were inscribed. Leah felt her hands tremble as she slid the ring on to her new husband's slender finger. "It's a perfect fit."

"As I knew it would be." The woman said with a smile as they finished with their 'I do's' and were pronounced husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride!" The preacher cheered and the couple pressed their lips together in a passionate first kiss as husband and wife.

After that they shared a first dance in the center of the chapel while the preacher and his wife sang the famous Elvis song 'Love Me Tender' and the bar tender who had been witness grumbled about their taste in music and wanting a dance with the sexy bride. Leah and Edward ignored all of that and focused on each other. This was the start of a new journey they would take together. They shared another kiss and clung to one another wondering silently what would happen now.

000000000000000

"I can't believe we're married!" Leah cried feeling light headed from all of the alcohol she had drunk and adrenaline from the spontaneous marriage. "Say goodbye to Leah Clearwater and hello to Leah Cullen!"

Edward laughed as she danced around the hotel room in circles. He shut the door before stalking over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck as they spun together in the direction of the bed. "Just think about it beautiful girl. You and I are officially starting our lives together. Do you have any idea how excited I am at the prospect of living the rest of my life as your husband?"

She laughed and turned around in his arms setting her hands on his shoulders. "I think you've had a little bit too much to drink husband of mine."

His green eyes sparkled with laughter as he grinned. "Are you starting in with the nagging already honey?"

This time as she laughed she bopped him on the nose with the tip of her index finger. "It's more of an observation, but that is okay because I think I may be a tad bit tipsy as well."

Her copper haired hubby grinned again and swept her up in to his arms before dropping her on to the huge fluffy bed where she bounced once. "I would say that you passed tipsy a _long _time ago. Now I hope you aren't too tired to consummate our marriage."

"That's such a weird word. Can't you just be normal and say sex?" She mumbled grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down on top of her. "Why do you always have to a creeper?"

"Because it is one of the many things you love about me." He replied with a shit eating grin before pressing his lips against hers softly at first and then finally biting down on her lips in the way that brought her so much pleasure.

Running her fingers along the hem of his shirt she pulled it up and over of his head. "That is mighty arrogant of you. I think your ego needs to be knocked down a peg or two."

"I think you like me just the way I am." He argued as he trailed his tongue along the smooth russet flesh of her collarbone. "What's with all the talking? Usually I am the one who won't shut up during sex and now it's you. Am I rubbing off on you already?"

"Even if you were I would never admit." Leah countered as she raked her nails down his chest before finally reaching the button on his jeans. She paused for a moment to look up at him with wide and curious eyes. "Do you think we will be happy? I don't want to wake up ten years from now and realize we did this out of some kind of form of revenge."

Edward pressed the palm of his left hand against her cheek as he did his best to alleviate her fears. "I didn't marry you out of revenge Leah. I mean sure I want to see the shock on Bella and Jacob's faces when they see we are married, but that is a small part of why I married you. If I wanted to hurt her I could have married the first girl I found and yet I chose you. _You _make me happy Lee and now let me work on making you happy."

"I _am _happy, but I won't complain if you want to make me happier with many orgasms." She stated with a wicked grin as she felt him slide one of his hands up her thigh while pushing her dress up. She wasn't wearing panties because well before the wedding she had been hoping for a quick fuck in a back room or something of whatever club they went to. When he raised his eyebrow in question she shrugged. "You make me horny and whenever we have sex in a public place you end up ripping up my panties in a hurry to get them off so I figured that I would save myself money by having to always replace them, plus easy access for you."

"Well I thank you for always thinking ahead." Edward teased before the playful look on his face changed to something more serious. "I really am glad we did what we did Leah."

"Me too Cullen." Leah admitted as she kissed him her tongue parting his lips as she invaded his mouth. She felt her dress slide all the way up her hips just as she managed to pop his jeans and shimmy them down his hips. "I fucking want you."

Edward entered her in one swift moment knowing that this would be quick. He felt as if he would explode and he just needed to be inside of her. When her warmth surrounded him he shuddered and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. "I always want you and you have me."

"You have me too Cullen for better and for worse." She whispered as they moved together fused at the hips before pressing their lips together again. For the first time since he had left Leah did not wonder where Jacob or what she was doing. She was too busy being lost in the moment.

TBC…

**AN: Thank you all for the birthday wishes I had a good birthday yesterday. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know the sex was like rushed and I didn't show it all, but I think it flowed better this way. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and in the next one they go home and have a few surprises waiting.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"You went and did what?" Rosalie Hale's face turned red in anger and shock. Of course Leah and Edward had been expected when they called to get picked up from the airport. They knew not everyone would be happy for them, but they were not going to apologize for doing what felt right in the moment and they most definitely were not going to get the marriage annulled. The topic had come up the morning after the ceremony because mostly Edward feared Leah my regret this, but the slap to the side of his head told me they were on the same page about no annulment. "I can't believe you two! What are you smiling about? You cannot be happy about this can you? I mean have you forgotten Edward that not more than three months ago you were engaged to someone else? If you guys are going to rebound then continue to fuck each other, but marriage is a _huge _commitment and it doesn't even seem as if you thought about it before jumping in to it. If you hurry up we can take you to the town office to get it annulled-"

Leah was quick to cut her off with a sharp shake of her head. "There is not going to be an annulment of any kind Rose. Despite what you think I will have you know that we did think about this. Okay so we were a little tipsy, but not fall on your ass stupid drunk. You told me before I left that you only wanted us to be happy and I am telling you that we are happy so shut up and give us a proper congratulations before I knock you one."

The blond hushed up quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. She wouldn't look at the newly married couple as she offered them a mumbled congratulations which was followed by what sounded like 'idiots' being mumbled under her breath. It wasn't that she was angry with them, but more worried. It was a known fact that Rosalie Hale worried about _everything _and there was even a running joke in the group that she would develop gray hair before the time she reached the ripe old age of thirty.

Emmett shook his head at his fiancée before moving over to Leah and picking her up in his arms spinning her around while at the same time somehow managing to pat his brother on the back in congratulations. "Don't worry about Rosie; she is just jealous that you guys tied the knot before us. Now she is going to nag at me until I choose a date so thanks for that you two I really appreciate it and if you listen carefully you can note my sarcasm. You're just lucky that Alice and Jasper are already married or else I think my poor brother in law would have to kill you. Until the 'I do's' she never shut up about the wedding. Hey Lee remember when we taped her mouth shut?"

Edward went to comment on that, but before he could the previous mentioned Alice threw herself in to his arms. "You are a jerk Edward Cullen! You only got married this way because you didn't want me to plan your wedding, but jokes on you because your tenth wedding anniversary is mine to plan and have ten whole years to make it absolutely perfect! In ten years your asses are mine! Oh and congratulations by the way."

"Now you've set her loose." The honey blond male known as Jasper smirked as he gave his brother and new wife a hug. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for objecting about this union in the first place. I should have been more supportive and seem that guys were made for each other. If it is alright with you I'd like for all of to go out tonight to our usually place. It will be my wedding present to you if you are not too tired or so full on alcohol that you cannot go."

"We'd love to Jasper." Leah replied after sharing a look with her bronze haired husband. Jasper smiled with a nod as he stepped to the side to allow Carlisle and Esme to come through. This is what Leah had secretly feared, that Carlisle and his wife would not deem her good enough for their son. It was no secret they had adored Bella and doted on her. The Quilette female wondered if they would think she didn't belong in her family. It was bad enough that some of her own family didn't want to be related to her. She would hate for the elder Cullen's to hate her too. "Look I know that you are probably not happy about this, but I care about your son. I know that I'll never be Bella in your eyes and yet-"

Carlisle motioned for her to stop speaking. He had his arm around his tiny wife and they took a couple moments to study the seemingly happy pair. "Leah you have always been a part of our family more so than Bella. If this is truly what you and my son want then I couldn't be happier to welcome you in to the family."

Edward looked at his father as his mother burst in to joyful tears and enveloped the tanned female in a hug. Clearing his throat he met his father's crystalline blue eyes. "Thank you for understanding dad. This is what I want. I think I- no I know that I love her and I have never been happier than I am when I am with her. I am not saying that I never loved Bella because you know I did, but she made her choice and I have made mine. I don't regret marrying Leah and if I could do it again then I would do it exactly the same way."

000000000000000

Later that evening the entire group minus Carlisle and Esme was gathered at their usual bar. Drinks were being passed around as laughter could be heard from outside. Everyone had been having a great time enjoying tales from the Vegas wedding. Apparently the men of the group thought it was hilarious the pair had been married by Elvis. The girls gushed and shed tears of the heartfelt story behind Edward's ring. So far the party had been great and both Leah and Edward were glad they had come instead of going back to her apartment.

"Dude you have got to me kidding me right? Tell me that he did not sing 'Love Me Tender' for your first dance?" Emmett roared in laughter and slapped his big meaty thigh. "You know I am never going to let you live that down right? Hell if I knew the lyrics I would be singing it right now."

"I think I'd have to object to that." Edward stated as he lifted his shot glass to Leah's lips and poured the drink down her throat before sharing a kiss and biting the cherry that had been in the bottom of the cup in half.

Rosalie made a face at the display of affection. "I accepted the fact that you are married, but please keep the PDA's to a minimum."

"Yeah you know we don't want to see that shit unless of course it was Rosie and Lee them I'd love to watch those two." Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Or Alice and Leah." Jasper replied as she smiled down his little pixie. "I'd only ever watch if Alice were involved."

"Dude that is my little sister gross!" Emmett made a gagging noise and grabbed his throat.

Jasper scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well Rosalie is my twin so it's understandable I wouldn't want to see that."

Edward pulled Leah on to his lap. "I think I would have objections of anyone watching Leah since she is my wife. The only one doing anything with her is going to be me."

Emmett who really never thought about what he said before saying it opened his big mouth. "How weird is it that Jacob and Bella are doing it and Ed man you used to tap Bella and Jake tapped Lee. You know they say that when you sleep with someone you sleep with everyone they slept with so technically you guys actually fucked before literally hooking up. Oh Lee I have to know who was better Jacob or Edward?"

The tanned beauty snuggled in to her husband's lap. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you asked me that question. I'll admit that Jake isn't bad, but he has all these weird rules during sex. Edward is what I had wanted Jacob to be. He is like the energizer bunny. I swear that boy can wear me out and things he does with his-"

The bigger male practically leapt over the table in order to cover her mouth. "I didn't ask for details! You could have answered with a simple Edward or Jacob. Now I am going to have to scrub brush my brain before I got to bed. I really don't want to have dreams about the two of you going at it."

"I guess we will just have to give you a visual then to make sure you have _pleasant _dreams." Edward said with a wicked grin before smashing his lips to his wife's. God he loved using that word when it came to her. It just felt so right.

Leah turned in his lap and ground down against him while the others at the table were torn between amazement and disgust. For obvious reasons they did not like seeing their friends practically going at it, but on the other hand they had _never _seen Edward like this. Usually he preferred not to be public when it came to his affections and yet with his new bride it was clear that he was proud of her and their marriage. He was so happy and it was almost as if he had transformed in to a completely different person. The same could be said about the Quilette female. She was completely different than she had been with Jacob. She actually smiled a real smile without being prompted and she had laughed more in the few hours they had been home than she ever laughed before in their presence. Jasper thought that it was because two pieces had finally been put together making one complete whole.

Suddenly out of nowhere the door to the bar was thrown open and a couple nobody had expected made their entrance. Both Emmett and Jasper tensed because they been around Jacob enough to know that he would lose his temper as soon as he realized Leah and Edward were together. They were pretty sure that Leah would lose her temper as well and unleash hell upon them as soon as she and Edward finished with their make out session. Alice and Rosalie promptly looked away as the pair made their way to the table. They were making it clear where their loyalties lie.

"Hey guys what are we celebrating?" Jake asked trying to act as if there was absolutely no tension in the room. He honestly had missed everyone and wanted things to go back to normal. "Did Charlie blab and tell you all we'd back tonight?"

"Where is Edward and who are-"Bella stopped mid-sentence when the couple she had been unable to identify pulled apart only to realize that she did know this couple. "No fucking way! What the hell is this?"

"Bella baby what is wrong? Is it the baby?" Jacob looked over at Bella not understanding what she was so upset about until his eyes landed where hers had. His heart clenched painfully in his chest when he saw his ex-best friend and ex-girlfriend wrapped up in each other. For a moment he didn't believe what he was seeing and when he saw the bands on both of their fingers his anger exploded as he grabbed Edward around the collar and pulled him out of his seat. "What the fuck did you do to her? Were you fucking around with her when you were supposed to be with Bella? It's no fucking wonder you guys didn't try to get in touch with us. You were two busy screwing!"

It was then that Leah lost it. She jumped to her feet and launched her fist straight in to Jake's jaw feeling a few of her knuckles crack. She didn't stop there though and slammed her knee straight in to his groin. "That's for fucking around on me! The knee to the balls was for insinuating that I would _ever _fuck around you and the next one is going to be for knocking her up and the one after that is for just disappearing and not telling me to my face what was going on. Oh and if you touch my husband again your balls won't be the only thing hurting!"

Just as she went to throw another punch Edward grabbed her around the waist and yanked her away as Jasper Grabbed Jacob around the shoulders and held him back as well. Everyone stood there waiting to see what happened next. It looked as if the party was over.

TBC…

**AN: I know I have not updated my other stories, but this story is stuck in my brain and that is why I am trying to get it out so quickly. The next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for. The big confrontation because this was only a little tease of what is to come. I hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"How could you do this to me?" Bella screeched her eyes directly on her ex. "I always knew you had a thing for her even back in high school! How long did it take for you to move on to her after I left a day an hour? Did you pick the one woman you knew would hurt me the most? You had to know that by being with her it would hurt me. While I may have left I still care about you Edward! Why did it have to be Leah?"

The bronze haired male made sure his expression was cold when he finally looked over at Bella. He had been making sure Leah's hand was alright when his ex-lover started in on her bitching. "I do not owe you anything Isabella. You left me at the altar of all places. You didn't even have the nerve to tell me to my face you were leaving me you just ran away. I deserved a real explanation and you have to know that you took the coward's way out. Jacob was my best friend and you not only fucked around with him, but you are going to have his baby. If anyone owes anything I would say it is the two of you who owe Leah and me."

It was Jacob who spoke up next. He had finally calmed down enough that Jasper felt safe enough to let him go, but he was standing next to him just in case the Quilette male lost his temper again. "We did what we thought was right. We didn't have any other choices. You have to understand-"

"We don't have to understand a damn thing!" Leah growled baring her teeth. Her hands were shaking from her rage. "There plenty of other ways you could've handled the situation and you know it. Why didn't the two of you sit us down and try to talk to us? I fucking loved you Jacob and when you left with her you have no idea the kind of destruction you left behind. Maybe you didn't want to know because you did not want to deal with the aftermath you left behind you. It was your way of not having to deal with the consequences. Did you two really think that when you came back everything would be the same?"

"We didn't think you would try to get revenge on us by getting married!" Bella hollered her face turning red and blotchy. The sharpness of her voice had everyone in the bar left with the sudden urge to clasp their hands over their eyes.

"You need to learn to shut your fucking mouth bitch." Leah whirled around to face the other female. "The only reason I haven't knocked your teeth in to the back of your throat is because you are pregnant. As much as I want to hit you I won't put an innocent child at risk, but I can only hold my temper in for so long and right now you are trying my patience. You think this whole thing is about when it is not. I didn't marry him out of revenge you dafter brainless whore! Jacob left and my world cracked to pieces. Edward found me a bar because I was lost and it just happened. We didn't think anything of it at first because we only wanted to find a way to exist after being left behind, but we connected on a deeper level and yes we married so get the fuck over it because it has shit all to do with you. Maybe that is the reason you are so upset in the first place. You want it to be about and because it is not you are having a hissy fit. Jacob this next part is for you and you need to fucking listen and not interrupt me because I deserve that at the very least. I don't love you anymore and to be quite honest I actually pity you more than I hate you. The choices you made are going to follow you for the rest of your life and you are going to have to live with them. I'm not going to make your life any harder because honestly it would just be a waste of my time and effort and I have much better things I could be doing with my time. I know you thought you could come back here and fit in to my life again because I know you Jake, but honestly I don't have room for someone in my life who is only going to drag me down and that is what have always done even if I did not always realize it. I am sorry that you have to deal with that crazy bitch you claim to love, but like I said I won't be here for you anymore. I am not just a puppet you can pull the strings on over and over when you change your mind about something."

Edward wrapped his arm around his wife's waist when he saw tears gathering up in the corners of her eyes. He knew she wouldn't want to show weakness and to her crying was indeed a weakness. "What my wife has said is the truth. I feel the same way about you Bella. You made your bed and now you have to live with it. Fighting isn't worth it and I won't play these games with you anymore. I have finally found happiness and I hope that you all find yours, but please don't drag me or my wife in to your little problems anymore. Jacob I know you want to repair our friendship and yet I am not sure we ever can or if I would even want to. I trusted you more than anything you were my brother and you couldn't even be honest with me about you felt. Back in high school I was honest with you when it to my feelings about Leah and I really did deserve the same treatment from you. I have to tell that I hope for your sake and the sake of that baby it is yours. You never know because if she could cheat me on me how can you be sure that she won't do the same thing to you?"

"So that's it?" The brunette ex-love of Edward's life asked with a hurt look. "You are going to kick us out of your lives and play house with each other? Are you going to move her in to the house we chose together and have the family that you and I planned? She will never be me Edward and you know that deep down. Can you honestly look at me and tell me you love her?"

The bronze haired male looked at Bella with a void expression on his face. "Actually I can Bella. I love Leah and I married her because I love her and I am not going to apologize for that." Pausing he turned to look at his family. "Thank you for the night out. It was pleasant to and point, but Leah and I will be leaving now."

The group nodded in understanding as the married couple gathered up there things without another word and headed out the door without looking back once. Edward let out a deep breath once they had exited the bar and kissed the top of Leah's head as they headed in the direction of his car. "That was a lot easier and painless than I thought it would be. I meant everything I said about loving you."

His wife smiled tiredly and let her head fall against his shoulder. "I know that and I love you too or else I wouldn't have married you."

TBC…

**AN: This was a short chapter, but for a reason. I have two chapters left and then the epilogue planned. This short chapter did not really fit with what happened next and that is why it is so short. The next chapter has some Leah/Jacob conversation and Edward does something sweet for Leah. A few secrets are revealed by Jacob so stay tuned and let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**OOOOH! I published my first ever short story on Smashwords and it is an Ebook that you can either buy for your kindle, ereader, nook, or other device like that or you can buy it on smashwords for your computer. It is 99 cents and called 'Paint A Rainbow' by Mionette Wolfsbane which happens to be my penname. I would really appreciate the support if you could check it out. You have to turn off your adult filter because while it isn't really adult there is a sad scene which could be considered adult by some.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been exactly two days since the incident at the bar and as a direct result the conversation that went down between Leah, Edward, Jacob, and Bella the newlywed couple were having their first ever fight since being married. Things had been fine until it came time to decide where they wanted to live together. So far they had just been taking turns staying at the others place, but they had known that soon or later they would have make a decision and there is when the problems had started. It seemed that neither one wanted to live in the others apartment full time for a variety of reasons. Both Leah and Edward were adamant in their decision and they believed the other to be stubborn by not immediately agreeing with them.

"There is absolutely no way that I am going to live in an apartment you shared with the Swan slut." Leah stated with her arms planted firmly on her hips. Her dark eyes were burning with intensity. "I may catch something if I stay there. Plus you guys fucked in that apartment and sure I have stayed over, but I am not going to live there where you have all those memories with her. I'll as if I am constantly being judged."

Edward scoffed and rolled his emerald green eyes. "Do you honestly think I won't feel the same way if I move to your apartment? You lived there with Jacob. His presence is always going to be there. Besides, my apartment is bigger so it makes perfect sense for you to move in. You apartment is cramped with just you and can you even imagine what it will be like if I try to live there as well? It's like trying to shove a shark in a tuna can it just won't work."

Leah clenched her jaw in irritation. "There is a difference when it comes to living in my apartment. Yeah okay so Jacob stayed there, but at least I wasn't engaged to him! You were going to marry Bella and I just do not want to live there. If you want to stay then fine it means you will be living alone. I don't see why we can't just get a new place."

"We talked about that remember?" Edward sighed running his long pale fingers through his hair. "We would have to give thirty days' notice on our apartments and since we both have our own place it would save us money on a down payment if one of us would just move in to the others place. Since my apartment is bigger and closer to town it just makes sense for you to move in with me. We'll get all new furniture and you can paint or do whatever in order to make you comfortable. We will make new memories without Bella's presence haunting us."

"You just don't get it!" His wife hollered while at the same time throwing her hands up in the air due to her frustration. "It won't matter if we tear the place apart and redo it a thousand times. Any memories we create together are always going to be compared to the ones you have with Bella. Why are you so fucking set on staying in that shit hole? It's almost as if you are not quite ready to let go of her yet. I feel as if you are trying to hold on to her in any way that you can."

Her husband narrowed his eyes at the accusation. "Right and you wanting to stay in your apartment don't say the same thing about your feelings for Jacob? It's a two way street _honey _and you know it. I am the one who asked you to marry me Leah so if I wanted Bella don't you think I would have went after her instead of gone to Vegas with you? I am only trying to save us some money since you were concerned about it. It was your idea to keep one of the apartments."

"Yeah it was because I didn't think you would want to live at your place." The Quilette female snapped out in anger. "I cannot believe you thought for one second that I'd want to live in the same place your ex-honey once did."

He clenched his hands to fists at his side. "Well I can't believe you thought I want to live in the same place your ex-lover shared with you."

"I was never engaged to Jacob so there is a huge difference!" Leah half screamed trying to make him understand, but it was not working that well considering she was losing her temper.

"You still loved him!" The copper haired male growled out practically tearing his hair out. "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? You loved Jacob so much that you wanted to marry him. Fuck Lee you told me you had wanted him to propose. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. If he hadn't cheated on you then you would still be with him and I know the same could be said about Bella and I, but for me I see it differently because I always had some sort of feelings for you before we hooked up. With you sometimes I don't know if you would even want to be with me if you had another guy interested in you. I can't live where he lived. Jacob took so much from me already and by living in the space you guys shared it makes me feel as if he is still trying to take things away from me and this time he would be taking you."

Leah let her expression soften somewhat because she felt the same way about Bella. "You know that I am with you because I love _you. _I get how you feel I really do, but I still am not moving in to your apartment."

Her husband threw his head back in frustration. "Why are you so fucking stubborn?"

"Why are you such an ass?" She snapped back at him and they stood for a few moments before both apologizing at the same time. "I'm sorry."

Edward took the few steps needed to reach her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I guess it was stupid to think that the other would agree. Saving money is not as important as being happy is and neither of us will be happy if we live somewhere that makes the other unhappy. I suppose that means we will be apartment hunting later today instead of moving one of us in. I'm sorry I got upset with you Lee. I love you and I just want you to be happy."

"I want the same thing for you, but I can't sacrifice my happiness at the sake of making you happy so yes we need a new place." She pressed a soft kiss against his temple. "We need a place where we can make new memories together and not have to stress about the past haunting us. I'm sorry too and I love you as well. I guess we just survived our first fight as a married couple. Woo hoo for us!"

00000000000000000

Later that afternoon Edward had gone to look at some apartments and Leah had opted to back up some things at her apartment because she figured that if Edward found something he thought they would like then he would call her and bring her round to see it. This gave her the opportunity to get a head start on packing so she wouldn't have to worry about it later and this also gave her some time alone which everyone needed once in a while. Well she had been expecting to be alone until someone knocked on her door and opened before she had even called for them to come in. Looking up Leah's content expression immediately changed to one of annoyance because standing in her doorway was none other than her ass of an ex-boyfriend Jacob Black.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing in my apartment Jake?" She hissed getting to her feet slowly. "Did you not hear me when I told you that I never wanted to see or talk to you again? Have you suddenly become hard of hearing all of a sudden? Do I need to knee you in the balls to get my point across?"

The younger male was looking at his feet and fiddling with fingers which told her that he had come here to apologize for something. Well he better fucking apologize for a whole lot of things if he wanted to walk out of there breathing. "I came here to say I am sorry, but I am not sure where I should start. I am so sorry for leaving you the way I did. You were right when you said I was being a coward. I didn't stay because I thought that if I left it would be easier than seeing you because then I could pretend that I hadn't done anything wrong. It was an out of sight out of mind theory I had. I couldn't stand to stay here and see what my secret had done. I didn't want to be around for the aftermath and so I left. I didn't know what to do Leah. In all seriousness I thought that Bella married Edward everything would be fine. She'd be unavailable and I'd still have you. I wanted it all and in the end I lost the most important thing to me which was you and my friendship with Edward. It all changed when she told me she was pregnant. I didn't want to be a deadbeat dad and it wouldn't have been fair to ask you Edward to play step parents to a child that wasn't yours and would always be a constant reminder of my affair. Hell I don't even know if I the kid is mine. Edward was right I can't possible know if she was fucking around or not, but I have to deal with the consequences. I'm going to ask her to marry me even though it's not her I want to be with. I love her, but I stupid and threw away real love for lust and puppy love. I am not telling you all of this so you will forgive me, but because I wanted you to know the truth. It wasn't that you weren't good enough for me Leah, but rather I wasn't enough for _you. _You deserve better and it looks as if you've gotten it."

Leah listened as he spoke and she felt bad for him, but that did not mean she would ever truly forgive him for what he had done since that was unforgivable. "I'm sorry you felt that way Jacob I really am and I am so sorry that you have to deal with this shit, but you brought it on yourself. I think a part of me will always love you, but that was the old Leah and you have to understand that I am not that girl anymore. I'm not Jacob's Leah. Thank you for coming by though it does mean a lot, but it doesn't fix things. Do you know that I wanted to kill myself when you left? I almost did it too, but I stopped the last second. Edward brought me back from the edge and I love him for it. I do hope things work out for you Jake and for your sake I hope that baby is yours. With a mother like the Swan slut it's going to need at least one good parent and while you made a shitty boyfriend you will make a great dad."

Jacob shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor again. "For what it is worth I wish you were the mother. I actually had come here with the intentions of fighting for you, but I want you to be happy and it was my own stupidity that got me where I am. I won't interfere in your life anymore Lee and I hope one day we can be friends and yet I understand if that is not going to be possible. I do have one question Lee and then I will leave you alone forever. Does he make you happy in a way I never could?"

The Quilette female let out a sad smile followed by a sigh. "You did make me happy Jacob in your own way. We had good times that I will never forget. I don't regret being with you because at that time in my life you are what I needed. Edward does make me happy in ways different than you did. With Edward I feel complete. I hope you find someone who makes you feel that way someday."

"I hope I do too." He agreed extending his arms in a hug, but letting her choose if she wanted to embrace or not and to his surprise and happiness she threw her arms around him in a bear hug. It was a short of goodbye they had both needed to completely move on. "I will always love you Lee no matter what and if you need me for anything you know where you find me. I am glad you are happy because you deserve it."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I did not want a fight between Leah and Jacob because I thought it would be better to give them a sort of bittersweet goodbye. Jake is a jerk, but he does want her happiness. There is one more chapter after this and then the epilogue. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not and oh I won't be posting for a few days because I am going to Boston, but I will when I get back.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After Jacob had left Leah was ready to get back to packing feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She barely had time to finish packing up one box full of her things before her husband came in with a sheepish expression on his face and sparkle in his eyes. Right away Leah was suspicious. Whenever he had a look on his face like that it meant he had something he probably shouldn't have. With sigh she raised her eyebrow expectantly waiting for him to open his mouth and tell her what he had done this time.

Edward grinned at his wife as he came to stand next her. "So I did something I probably should not have bone, but I couldn't help myself Lee."

"You never can." She mumbled shaking her head and doing her best to hide her own smile. She had to keep her expression neutral until she found out what he had done. "Are you going to keep waiting all day or are you going to tell me what you did so I can give you the proper lecture and get back to packing?"

The bronze haired male took her hand in his and started dragging her towards the door. "Packing will have to wait. You need to see this Leah. You won't be disappointed I promise. I had to get it once I saw it. I know you are going to love it."

Having no idea what he was talking about she decided to just go with the flow. She wouldn't bother trying to get out of him because if he wanted it to be a surprise no amount of bugging or threatening would get him to crack. So she got in to the car without a word and waited patiently to arrive at their destination. Deciding to keep conversation flowing she decided to tell him about the visit from Jacob. She did not want to keep the truth from him and he had a right to know because if the roles were reversed she would want to know.

"Jacob came to see me today after you left." Leah paused when she saw her husband's hands tense around the steering wheel making his knuckles even whiter than they already were. He did not say anything and she took that as a sigh to continue with what she had been saying. "He wanted to apologize for everything. I guess he thinks the baby may not be his and I have to admit that I actually felt kind of bad for the guy. Now that I have time to think about it I kind of understood why he did what he did."

The bronze haired man ground his teeth together when he heard her say this. He wasn't sure where she was going with the subject, but so far he didn't like the direction it had taken. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean I may not love him anymore or anything, but I understand what frame of mind he was in. I am not saying it was the right thing to do just that I get it. He's still an ass, but he's an ass with a reason." Leah lifted her left hand and set it gently over his on the steering wheel. "It was nice to clear the air and be able to finally put Jacob behind me. I made it clear that I loved you and to give him credit where credit is due it seems like he genuinely wants us to be happy. Apparently he is going to propose to Bella because he wants to do the right thing by the child or whatever."

Edward let out a breath trying to get his emotions under control. He felt a tad bit better knowing she wasn't planning to leave him or anything even after Jake apologized to her. "So does that mean everything is better between the two of you? Are you going to start talking again and spending time together?"

His wife snorted obviously finding something in his comment amusing. "If I see him on the street or whatever I'll probably say hi, but I am not going to go out of my way to interact with him. He misses you too Edward. You know we spent all this time being angry at them we never thought that they could be hurting as well in some way. I mean he lost his best friend and you guys were like brothers. If you ever wanted to try to repair your friendship with him I want you to know that you have my support. It's totally up to you on what you decide to do and you don't have to rush to make a decision either."

"Since you were truthful with me then I should be truthful with you as well." Edward stated taking his eyes off of the road for a second to glance at her. "I went to see Bella today and before you get angry with me for not telling you at least let me explain. You know how I told you she has been texting me all the time since that night in the bar? Well I knew the only way to get her stop would be by seeing her in person and if I had told you then you would've wanted to tag along and I didn't think that would make an already tense situation any better."

This time it was Leah who clenched her jaw trying to get her emotions under control. "What did you talk about?"

"Mostly we talked about why she left." He replied calmly taking a left turn before glancing at her again to make sure she was alright. "She wanted me back claiming that she had made a mistake and she didn't care who the father was. She told me that we could raise the baby together and I had to set her straight. I don't think she was very happy when I informed that I would never again be with her and that I pitied her for not being able to be happy with what she had. I was blunt and told her that she always wanted what she shouldn't and that is the only she wanted me back. When we were engaged she only wanted Jacob because she couldn't have him and now that the roles are reversed that is the same reason she wants me. In the end she stormed off calling me a few choice names. We did not get the same closure you seemed to get with Jacob, but I am okay with that. I got to tell her how I felt and that is really all I wanted. Ah we have finally arrived."

His wife let the conversation drop since he had been honest with her about what happened. As long as the Swan bitch didn't become a problem in the future then she wouldn't have to beat the bitch down which she would if tempted. Realizing they had parked she turned her head to face forward her jaw dropped. She had thought that maybe had went ahead and rented an apartment not a house! They had parked in front of a little two story cottage with a white fence and cute little lawn complete with a flower garden. It was white and had blue trim and it was just adorable.

"Surprise!" He cried in happiness turning off the car and opening his door before rushing to her side of the car and opening her door for her. "I know I should've talked to you first, but when I saw this place I knew it had been made for us. I didn't want to wait because I was afraid someone else would buy the place out from under me. Come on you have to see the inside of the house."

Leah was amazed as she walked around the house in order to explore the different rooms. Her hubby had been right when he said this house had made for them. It was like the perfect mix of their personalities. "Are you sure we can afford this place? I thought you wanted to wait to buy a house for a couple of years?"

Edward felt his happy expression start to crumble. "Do you not like it? I thought you would love because it has a room you can make in to your office and a patio and-"

The tanned beauty was quick to cut him off with a quick kiss. "Don't give yourself a heart attack I was only wondering. I love this place and I am glad that you bought it. When can we move in?"

Instantly his happy smile returned. "We can move in next week after all the paper work is finished up and has been signed. I am so glad that you love it as much as I do. This is going to be the place we start our family I just know it and we don't have to worry the past following us here. We can make new memories here together just as it should be. I think we should get all new furniture as well. I want everything to be new and fresh because I want us to have a great start. We can go shopping tomorrow and start looking around."

"Good tomorrow we will shop." Leah told him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey did you want to start working on the family we will need to fill place up? There is no better time to start making memories than right now."

Her copper haired husband laughed before sweeping her up in to his arms. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea my love."

TBC…

**AN: I couldn't sleep and I wanted to finish this story before I go to Boston in a few hours and so I wrote this. The epilogue should be up soon. I didn't want to show the Edward and Bella talk because I thought it was not needed. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Epilogue- Ten years later-_

Ten years later found all of Leah and Edward Cullen's friends and family gathered at First beach in La Push as they celebrated their ten year anniversary which of course had been planned by Alice. She had gotten her wish and like she'd threatened all those years ago as soon as it came to start planning they were hat her mercy, but they didn't mind since Alice was an amazing party planner. As of right now the tiny pixie had gather everyone up who would be making speeches and put them in alphabetical order according to their last name so that meant Jacob Black would be going first. Edward and Jacob's had never been the same, yet somehow they managed some form of friendship after many years. It had all come down to a fist fight three years in to Edward's marriage with Leah and since then things had been better between the two men even though things would never be perfect.

Jacob and Bella had married, but filed for divorce last year and there was a nasty battle for custody of their song Isaac who had just turned ten a few months ago. It looked as if Jacob would probably get custody which in everyone's mind was a good thing. The only reason Bella fought for her son was because she wanted to hurt Jacob. She was still bitter about everything that had happened in the past and her infidelity had been the main cause of their divorce. Luckily nobody would have to worry about a scene since Jacob's soon to be ex-wife had not been invited to the party not that she would have come had she been invited.

"Well I have just been told by Alice that is time for the speeches and it looks as if I am going first." Jacob said after clearing his throat and taking his place on the stage in front of the podium. "What can I say about Edward and Leah that you all don't already know? They are the strongest people I know and even though nobody thought this marriage would last they proved us all wrong. It's been ten years since they married and they have had good times and bad times. I hope that the next ten years bring them even more happiness than they have already seen and I know they cannot await the birth of their little twin girls Ava and Eve. Years ago I thought I would marry Leah, but as I stand here today in front of all you people and see them sitting at the center table I know we never would have worked. They were made for each other I wish them all the happiness in the world. You guys deserve it."

After he had finished Seth Clearwater took the stage with a happy smile. "I never thought my sister would ever get married, but leave it to Leah to marry the one man I never would have thought of to be her soul mate. Still I have never seen two people more suited for each other in my life. I hope that one day I can find my soul mate and be as happy as my sister and brother in law."

The list of people went on and on and while Leah and Edward listened Leah felt her water break. As much as she wanted to stay and hear everything everyone had to say she knew that she wouldn't have time. "I'm sorry to cut in on everyone's good time, but I think my water just broke."

Alice rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh. "I'll get you a new glass of-oh!"

"Oh!" Edward cried jumping to his feet realizing what Leah had meant the same time Alice had. "Her water broke! The babies are coming! Did you hear that everyone? The babies are coming!"

"With the way you are screaming how could we not hear you?" Jake stated as he helped Leah to her feet. "Do you have your bag with you or do I need to stop at your place?"

"It's in the trunk and it has been for the last month." She clenched her teeth as a contraction hit her. "What I need you to do is keep my husband from having a mental breakdown. Gosh you would think he is the one about to give birth."

"He always was over dramatic." This comment had come from Rosalie who six months ago had given birth to Elijiah her beautiful baby boy who was currently sleeping in his fathers arms. "Remember the breathing exercises we talked about. Deep calming breaths. You have some time before they will be making an appearance."

Jasper appeared out of nowhere to help guide Leah in to Edward's car. "I brought the car around and Carlisle and Esme are headed to the hospital to sign you in as we speak."

"Good we are ready to go." Edward said racing to the car not realizing he had forgotten his wife. Everyone stood there wanting to see how long it took him to realize it and they ended up waiting for five minutes before the copper haired male returned looking frantic until his eyes landed on his wife. "We can't have a delivery with the pregnant woman now can we?"

The Quilette soon to be mother laughed with a shake of her head as she leaned on him for support as they headed in the direction of the car with all of their extended friends and family behind them. "Who knew that I married such a genius? I really hope that your girl's get my brains and not yours. Hopefully they will look like you and act like me."

"Great we are in for double trouble." Her husband teased. "They have to look like you because I don't them to be Vegas show girls and you once told me that I was pretty enough to be one."

"Oh that reminds me we need to send pictures as soon as they are born to Kathleen and Mark. I loved the little Elvis outfits they sent it was sweet of them. Now let's get going and make you a daddy."

The End!

**AN: This is the end of the story and I have to say I am sad it ended, but I think that it turned out alright. Let me know if you liked this or not because I would love to hear your thoughts. When I get back to Boston I will start working on my other stories again.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
